Ouran Basket
by Naomi n Katie- dumb and dumber
Summary: The host club is wandering towards a high-classed residence as a favor for Kyoya's family business, but when the get separated, some of the Sohmas bump into them and lead them towards their home. What kind of chaos will emerge? A two-author story.
1. The Host Club Splits

One morning in the Fujioka residents………

"HARUHI~" Ranka Fujioka, Haruhi's father, said. "Daddy has to go on another business trip!!!"

Haruhi stared blankly at her father.

"So~," Ranka continued. "My e-mail buddy has agreed to take you on a trip with him and his friends."

Haruhi sighed. "So which one of your friends is it Oto-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Why…Kyoya of course!!!"

"…"

"Who did you think it was? I only have one e-mail buddy."

"But Oto-san-"

"Now, now Haruhi. Kyoya has been kind enough as to invite you along on one of his trips to one of the neighboring towns so the only polite thing to do is to go along with them."

"But-" Haruhi stopped herself. 'Sigh…Once Oto-san has his mind set, there's no changing it. But I wonder what Kyoya has in store for me on this trip.'

"Now Haruhi," Ranka said. "I have to go now. Just wait here, Kyoya said that he'll pick you up here and don't worry about your bag…" Ranka held up a suitcase. "I've packed all of your clothes for you!!!"

Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and started to unpack it.

"AH!!! But Haruhi!!!" Ranka shouted.

"I'm not going to dress like a girl all of the time." Haruhi replied. She took out half of the dresses in her suitcase.

Ranka peered over Haruhi's shoulder. "You're not taking out all of them?"

"I said I wasn't going to dress like a girl all of the time." She smiled at her father. Ranka smiled back.

* * *

It was silent in the Sohma household…

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled from downstairs.

"Ah! Coming!!!" Tohru yelled back.

Kyo was in the kitchen staring at the stove.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"What is this?" Kyo asked.

"Why that's the stew for tonight."

"NO!!!" Kyo pointed to one of the ingredients. "What's this?"

"Oh that's…Oh! I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I forgot you didn't like leeks. I'm sorry!!!" Tohru bowed.

"What's going on over here? Kyo, you should treat Tohru better than that." Yuki said as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Oh. I'm sorry Yuki-kun it was my fault. I just forgot that Kyo-kun doesn't like leeks and I put leeks in the stew and…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. Don't let what this stupid cat said bother you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kyo shouted.

"Nothing. Anyway, Hatori just called." Yuki said turning to Tohru.

"He did? What did he say?"

"He said that he was coming over to visit."

"He is? But why so sudden?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about Haru and Momiji, but I could barley hear a thing over all of the shouting in the background."

"Oh great. The BRATS are coming." Kyo said.

"Shut up stupid cat." Yuki said.

"NO YOU SHUT UP D*** RAT!!!"

* * *

"Haru-chan!!! Haru-chan!!!" Mitsukuni (Honey) Haninozuka shouted. "Come on there's a bakery over here. Come On!!!" Honey grabbed Haruhi's arm and led her over to the Bakery.

Haruhi had a slight track of annoyance in her expression.

""Haruhi!!!"" The Hitachiin Brothers shouted.

"Look there's a Magic Shop!" Kaoru Hitachiin, the younger twin, said eagerly.

"Look!!! They have pranks in there too!!!" Hikaru Hitachiin, the older twin, shouted.

"Haruhi Look!!!" Tamaki shouted holding up a flyer. "There's going be a play later on tonight!!! We should go see it!!!"

"………A dojo……" Mori murmured.

Haruhi stood still as the Host Club ran about the town while shouting. 'Oh oka-san in heaven………… What have I done to deserve this?'

"What's the matter, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"……Why………are we here again?" Haruhi asked.

"We came here because my father sent me here to talk to one of the prestigious families in this town and see if they are interested in "checking out" my family's business."

"But……Why did you bring all of the Host Club?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"It wasn't?"

Tamaki ran beside Kyoya and Haruhi. "Wasn't this a great idea Kyoya? We're all having so much fun! Right, Haruhi?"

"Uh……sure Senpai." Haruhi replied putting on a fake smile.

Tamaki smiled back and ran off to go look at more of the town.

'So…it was his idea……Not that I'm surprised……Maybe…this trip will be a little fun.' Haruhi thought trying to stay in a happy mood.

Shigure looked inside the fridge. "Hm?… Tohru!" He called.

"Uh…Yes?" Tohru asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We don't have any more milk."

"Oh. I guess I better go to the supermarket then. I'll be right back!!!" Tohru shouted as she ran out the door.

Haruhi walked out of the clothing store. She looked around for the rest of the Host Club, but no one was in sight. She looked around again and saw Kyoya. She ran after him.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi said. The man in front of her turned around and said, "Sorry, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else." And walked off.

Haruhi looked around at her surroundings. 'Uh oh…………I think I'm…Lost.'

Haruhi looked around again just in case she might see a familiar face. She didn't find anyone.

Haruhi tried to retrace her steps, but she was still lost. She walked up to the nearest person and tapped their shoulder. "Excuse me…" She said.

The person turned around and said, "Hm?" The person was a boy with white hair on the top of his head, and black roots. "May I help you?"

Haruhi stared at the boy. 'He looks slightly like Mori-Senpai……' "Um… I'm kind of lost. By chance can you help me find my way?"

"Sorry. I'm a bit lost myself," The boy replied.

"Oh…" Haruhi said.

"Oh! There you are Haru!!!" a little boy said off in the distance.

Haruhi stared at the boy. 'Huh?……Is that Honey-Senpai?'

The boy jumped onto the white/black-haired-boy's arm. "C'mon Haru!!! We gotta go!!!" the boy said. The boy had short blond hair and looked just like-

"Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? Oh, you must have me mistaken for someone else, my name's Momiji! Hallo!" the small boy, named Momiji, said.

"Oh, um…… well I am kind of lost, do you think you can help me?" Haruhi said.

"Sure!!! I think that Shigure has a map at his house, right Haru?"

"I believe so…but we are lost as well. So how can we help this cute girl if we are lost?" HEY!!! UMM… DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A GRL RIGHT NOW??? WHAT IS SHE WEIRING?

Momiji laughed. "You're the one who's lost Haru. I know how to get there. So, go ahead and come with us. We'll show you a map at one of our relatives house, 'kay?"

"Okay……… I guess…" Haruhi followed the two boys to "Shigure's" house.

* * *

"Haruhi come back to daddy!!!" Tamaki yelled.

All of the Host Club was searching for the lost Haruhi but she was nowhere to be found. They had asked almost every one.

"Have you seen a girl with brown hair and is around five foot something?" They would ask as someone passed them.

They all replied "No."

The group came across an old man.

"Have you seen a girl with brown hair, five feet tall?" Honey asked him.

The man thought for a second. "Do you have a picture?" he asked.

Everyone froze and looked at Tamaki

"What are you staring at…?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," The Hitachiin Twins began. "You are the only one who would actually carry a picture of Haruhi. Soooo, where is it?"

"I do not have a picture of Haruhi!!!!" Tamaki screamed.

"Yeah, Yeah." The Twins replied.

"Hey! I see Haruhi!" Tamaki almost jumped with excitement trying to draw the attention away from him.

In the distance was a girl with brown hair, she looked like the right size.

"Haruhi!!!"

The girl turned around and……………

* * *

Fruba: DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Kyo- who is it?

Tohru- that was exciting...

Fruba- it was exciting

Kyo- I said who was it?!

Fruba- Yuki, what do you think?

Yuki- well, it was actually pretty good. Amazing.

Kyo- WHO WAS IT!!?

Fruba- Guess.

Kyo- Guess who?

Fruba- -.- your a idiot

Kyo- …

Yuki- sigh.... well, I think that's all for today... we'll see you next time, with our dear co-writer. Buh bye!!

(A:N Fruba is Katie A.K.A one of the authors)


	2. The Secret is Reveled

Where we left off…

The group of teens who had lost one of their friends spotted a girl a crossed the street.

"Haruhi!!" The group called.

The girl turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, my name is Tohru, are you looking for someone?" Tohru asked.

Honey began to cry. "Mori! Where is Haru-chan!" he pulled on Mori's shirt.

Mori tried franticly to calm Honey down.

"Don't cry! I know where umm… Haru-Chan might be! Please! I'm sorry I made you cry!" Tohru apologized. 'That boy looks so much like Momiji…'

"Really?! Thanks!" Honey cheered again. Mori sighed in relief.

The group fallowed Tohru as she walks down the path towards the Sohma residence.

* * *

"Shigure!! There is a girl who needs a map!" Momiji yelled when the three entered the Sohma residence.

"A girl you say? Bring her here!" Shigure called from his office.

The three walked in, Haruhi nearly hidden behind Haru. 'This guy sounds perverted' she thought.

"Where is she? I thought she was coming in." Shigure said looking at Momiji and Haru.

Haruhi peeked out from behind Haru.

"Ah, looks like a high school girl." Shigure thought out loud.

"Can you shut up and give her a map Shigure! Tohru needs to get groceries! Why would she need a map anyways?! Have she hit a new level of stupid-" Kyo stormed down the stairs and looked at Haruhi.

"Tohru! What the F*** happened to your hair!?!" Kyo screamed.

Everyone except Haruhi sighed.

"Will someone answer me?!" Kyo screamed at Haru, Momiji, and Shigure.

"She isn't Tohru stupid cat. To think you would be able to recognize her by now." Yuki scolded Kyo.

"I know how to tell- Kyo paused to look at Haruhi. 'She does look a _little _bit like Haruhi…' he thought.

"Where are you trying to go sweetheart?" Shigure asked Haruhi changing the subject.

She came towards Shigure who was taking out a map of Tokyo. "My name is Haruhi, not sweetheart. I was told we were coming to the Sohma residence… I don't know if it would be on a map or not." She looked around at the people who froze.

"What?!" Haruhi asked a little nervous.

Yuki chuckled. "Welcome to our humble home, my name is Yuki Sohma." He said to Haruhi.

* * *

Kagura runs down a brick road getting closer to the Sohma residence… "KYO!!! I'M COMING!!!"

* * *

"Are we there yet? I need something to eat…" Hikaru complained as the Host Club walk down a dirt path led by Tohru.

"Oh! I can give you some fruit for now, but we are almost there Hikaru…" Tohru said while giving a banana to Hikaru that came out of her grocery bag. Hikaru thanked her politely.

"Tohru, let me take that bag of groceries for you, they look heavy." Tamaki tried to help.

"That's alright, they aren't heavy at all!" Tohru cheerfully lied. The twins watched Tamaki fail to bewitch Tohru. Hikaru stuffed his face with the banana to stop himself from laughing.

"There is the house, isn't it beautiful?" Tohru showed them.

"Wow! I love it! Do you Mori?" Honey said while riding on Mori's shoulders.

"It is lovely…" Mori said.

Tohru opened the front… sliding door thing… (IDK)

"Hello! I have some people here looking for Haru!" Tohru yelled.

Haru peeked out of the office. "Me?" he asked.

"Who is that? We are looking for a girl named Haruhi…" Tamaki said to Tohru.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi called as she walked out with Yuki and Shigure trailing behind her.

Tamaki smiled. "Haruhi! Daddy was so frightened!" he ran toward her to embrace her. Suddenly he tripped on a banana peel and fell toward Haruhi.

"Oops…" Hikaru said quietly. Kaoru gave him the silent dumb look.

Tamaki tried to catch himself but knocked Haruhi backwards into Yuki.

~ Poof!! ~

Yuki transforms into a rat.

Haruhi continued to fall towards Shigure due to the fact that Yuki was no tiny and he didn't break her fall.

~ Poof!! ~

Shigure transforms into a dog.

Tohru screams which brings Kyo down from the roof.

"Oh shit" Kyo said.

Haruhi sat frozen on top of Shigure.

"Can you get off of me please? Dogs are clearly smaller than you." Shigure pleaded short of breath. Haruhi slid off of him.

"What happened?! Who are these people?!?" Kyo yelled. He caught site of the Twins. They stared back. "I didn't know I actually had a fan club… people are actually dying their hair?" Kyo asked out loud.

"HEY! THIS IS OUR NORMAL HAIR COLOR!" The twins yelled together.

"Well this is troublesome…" Yuki thought out loud.

"You look like the one with the fake hair color loser!!!" Hikaru yelled at Kyo.

"You know what bas-"

~Poof!!~

Kyo turned into a cat.

The twins stared at the orange cat.

"Sigh… you should have eaten a little before you got so weak." Haru said.

"Shut up…" Kyo snapped.

'This is not good… five minutes in our home and our secret is already exposed…' thought Shigure.

"What are you people!?!" Tamaki yelled.

Tohru tried to calm down the new group of screaming boys when Haruhi realizes something.

"Where is Kyoya?" she asks. Everyone freezes.

"Where is everyone? Sigh… I thought I could at least keep a leash on Tamaki, if he goes, they all go…" Kyoya said to himself.

"Umm… I thought he was fallowing us…" Tamaki presumed.

Honey climbed off of Mori's shoulders and looked at Yuki. Yuki looked back at him…

"You're so cute!" Honey cried as he picked up Yuki and squeezed him. Yuki felt like he was going to pop.

"Hey you gotta give him some air! We don't need little rat chunks everywhere!" Momiji laughed.

Kyo smiled at the thought.

Honey put the poor guy down as he stumbled to regain balance.

Mori held Honey's shoulders to keep him from doing anything else irrational.

"Tohru even though we turn to animals, it doesn't mean we aren't still hungry!" Kyo yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! I might be awhile, since we have a lot more guests…" Tohru apologized.

"I can help… if you need it…" Haruhi said still fazed. The two entered the kitchen to start cooking some produce.

"No Leeks!" Kyo yelled.

~Poof!!~

The three quickly changed back in a puff of smoke.

The host club realized that they were naked. Mori covered Honey's eyes.

"…"

* * *

Shigure- A bit of a short chapter… isn't it?

Naomi- Shut up. I'm lazy… and Katie is more obsessed about writing than I am… is she?

Hikaru & Kaoru- No.

Naomi- -.'-

Yuki- Why did you squish me? It hurt!

Naomi- Because I can make you do anything! Including…

Kyo- If you do it I will kick your ass!

Me- I make you and Yuki hug!

Yuki & Kyo- Nooooooo!

Naomi- Muahaha!!!

Honey- Please review! Hope that Naomi and Katie's double author thing is working O.K!

Mori- ….Ya…….


	3. Expected Chaos

Katie: IM BACK!!!

Kyo: great. (Sarcastically)

Katie: I know isn't it!!?!?!?

Yuki: your not gonna squish me…. Are you?

Katie: I wasn't planning on it, but I can if you want me to

Kyo: DO IT!!

Yuki: no. please don't.

Katie:…… since I have to admit im a yuki fan, I wont… but I have to think of a good way to get the twins

Twins: Hey!! That's not nice

Kyo: so what. She doesn't have to be nice.

Tamaki: young ladies should always be nice to they're sempais

Katie: true. But I think that sempai should be nice to the people making them do things… like, I have to say, you didn't trip on that banana peal just because you did… Naomi made you.

Tamaki: O.O really?!?!

Katie: yep!!

Twins: haha, Milord just got … PAWNED!!!

Katie: too true

Momiji: you all are loud!! I think we should start the chapter now.

Katie: everyone that agrees with Momiji say 'I'

Yuki: I

Twins: WE

Tamaki: I

Honey: I

Mori: I

Shigure: I

Katie: I agree too. What about you Kyo?

Kyo: there's no way I'm agreeing with that bunny.

* * *

"So… it's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi." Tohru spoke for the first time after Tohru and her starting dinner.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I find it funny you were mistaken as me by my friends." She laughed ever-so slightly.

"Yes it is funny. I can't see how we look like each other though. I wouldn't ever cut my hair." Tohru laughed. Haruhi smiled and looked around the kitchen. It was small, but had a nice homey feeling to it.

They were cooking soup and rice balls, enough for everyone.

"So, you live here… with three guys… who you don't have any relation to what-so-ever?" Haruhi had been wondering this for a while. It was ever-so different that such a wonderful girl would live with so many guys.

"Yes. Actually, its nice here… the boys wouldn't do anything, and Im grateful for that. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun go to my school, so it's nice because Yuki-kun can help me a lot on home work. I do agree that it is different for me to be living with 3 guys, but after a while I got used to it."

Tohru smiled and stirred the soup a little. Trying not to seem too rude, Haruhi peeked into the living room where the whole host club and the 3 guys in which had been named Yuki, Kyo, and the owner of the house Shigure Sohma sat.

The twins seemed to be laughing about something Tamaki had done while Kyo's face was turning red with probably anger.

"So, these guys change into animals?" It did scare Haruhi a bit, knowing that she was in a house where people did the impossible, but she was able to understand a little on the situation.

"Only when hugged by the opposite sex, or under a great deal of stress or weakness." Tohru said it like she had told many before, although she had never told anyone.

"I see."

Kyo was getting more and more annoyed by the orange head fan girl twins by the second. They were laughing hysterically over something that this 'milord' had done. Normally he wouldn't mind. But they were in his territory. Not expectable. The stupid Rat seemed not to mind, and Shigure was laughing as well, which made it all the more worse.

Yuki on the other hand could take it. He didn't like it, but being rude like some one …cough, cough, Kyo cough, cough, wouldn't be a way to treat a guest. He just had to endure it. The tall blond one was almost like a leader, although he was teased and picked on most of the time…

"Hikaru! Kaoru!! Why must you be so mean to your father?!" Tamaki slightly yelled at the twins. They were teasing him on slipping on the banana peal.

""Haha! Because it's funny!! Why else?!"" The twins continued to laugh at him and Honey jumped up.

"Do you have cake?!" He looked over at Shigure with big sparkling eyes.

"Ahhh… no, I don't believe so… but there's a stash of candy in the kitchen… Momiji always cleans it out when he comes over." Shigure looked over carefully at the other blond boy across the room, which had been licking his lollypop next to the quite Hatsuharu.

"Haha. It's Tasty!!" Momiji laughed and looked at Honey, standing up. "Do you like sweets too? I'm Momiji!"

"I'm Honey… at least that's what everyone calls me… my real name's a _secret_ but this is Mori, he's my cousin. I do love sweets… next time I'll bring a cake!!" Momiji ran over to Honey.

"Really?! I only get cake on birthdays!!" his eyes sparkled as well while they began to talk about they're beloved sweets.

"Hmm? No cake except for birthdays? Cooking they're own food? This is the perfect place for many commoners!! Kyoya!! Take notes, this could be gr- " That's when Tamaki noticed… for the second time that Kyoya was missing… before he had forgotten because of the… animal/human change.

"Milord, Kyoya's not here. He disappeared. Probably decided to go and do something else. We don't even know where the hotel is." Hikaru started the explanation.

"Hikaru and I even tried calling him when you were ranting. No answer. So my guess is that he's busy doing something. His phone is on, so he should get out text message soon." Kaoru informed

"Thank goodness. Then you'll all be gone." Kyo said bitterly trying to watch the TV over everyone talking. He then felt a very hard impact to his head, and was suddenly air-born.

"Stupid Cat. That's not how you treat guests, even if you don't like them." Yuki said calmly as Kyo broke through the paper sliding door for the millionth time. And possibly right into the bird bath.

"Holey $hi+!!! When the hell did we get this bird bath?! Shigure!" Kyo came stomping into the room once again… but this time he was soaked. The Hitachiin twins laughed harder at the soaked cat. Yuki just grabbed the controller to the TV and changed the channel.

"Haha! Um, so your names are Yuki, Shigure, and … Mr. Cat… right?" Honey said walking back into the room with a lollypop in his mouth and Momiji right behind him. Half of the group hadn't even noticed the two hyper boys were gone.

"My names not Mr. Cat… Who the hell would have that kind of name?!" Kyo yelled at Honey.

"Now, now, Kyo be nice, that's not how to treat others… You want to be a kind person, don't you?" Yuki snorted before Shigure could say anything else. Haru smiled slightly before Momiji ran back over to him and gave him a sucker.

Before anything else could happen Haruhi and Tohru walked into the room. "Dinner's ready." They both said at the same time. All of the boys ran right past them before they were able to say anything else. It was silent for a second…

"THAT'S MINE!!!! I GRABBED IT BEFORE YOU!!!" you could just hear the yelling in the other room. Tohru laughed and grabbed two plates from the counter closest to the living room. She handed Haruhi one and they both walked over to the table and sat down. After a few minutes the boys walked out of the kitchen… all except for Kyo and Shigure that is…

"What happened to Kyo-kun and Shigure?" Tohru turned around and looked at Yuki, who had already sat down and was flipping through TV channels. The twins laughed and Honey continued munching on his food with a smile. Hatsuharu smirked and ate a chip. Tamaki looked around the room and then back to Tohru nervously.

"Uh. He ran upstairs after Honey kicked him so he'd let go of the last piece of candy. Then he gave it to Momiji. Shigure… I don't know what happened to him." Haruhi sighed and turned back to her food.

Kyoya walked into the dark room where the head of the Sohma family sat. He smiled at the aurora. It was a lot different than a normal house. He looked around the room there was nothing on the walls except for the black paint, and across from him sat a young person with black hair and pale features.

"Hello there. I'm Akito Sohma. And you are…?" Kyoya bowed in front of the young… man?

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori. I'm here to see you about maybe taking my family up on our offer." Akito nodded (should I say his or her) head. Kyoya walked over and sat down across from Akito, and they started talking.

* * *

BAM, BAM, BAM

The room went silent to the sound of the door being rattled as someone knocked on it. It took a few seconds but the first thing you herd was foot steps running down the stairs.

"Don't let her in!!! It's Kagura!! I saw her when I was on the roof… I gotta go… b-but where?" Shigure was the first to get up. He laughed as Yuki turned his head. Then the door bell rang… many times.

"Hide under the table. She'd never look there." Shigure spoke sincerely and Kyo dived under. "I promise I wont tell her where you hiding." He walked over to the door after Kyo was hidden and opened it. The door slammed open quickly after he unlocked it.

"Why hello there Kagura. Kyo's hiding from you right now."

"B-but w-why?" The brown haired girl walked in looking around the room. She didn't notice everyone around the living room until she tripped over Tamaki's leg. "Oh! Why hello there… everyone?" she looked at the entire host club weirdly.

"This is unusual for Shigure-Sensei to have guests over for dinner."

Tamaki stood up and bowed while, miraculously, handing Kagura a rose that appeared out of thin air. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tamaki Souh, and this is my group of friends, The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, the tall one, and Honey the small one. And then there's also Haruhi over there sitting down by the table."

Kagura flushed red and looked at the rose, even sniffing it to see if it was real. Of course, it was. And beautiful was it. She smiled and curtsied in her brown skirt.

"I'm Kagura Sohma. I'm Yuki-kun and Shigure-kun's cousin. And Kyo's secret lover."

Tamaki nodded his head and sat back down.

"does any one know where my dear Kyo-kun is hiding?" The twins nodded they're heads.

"He's under the table. Over where Tohru and Haruhi are sitting." They pointed and Kyo popped out and tried to take off running.

"KYO-KUN!!! I MISSED YOU! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!!"

Kagura took off running and grabbed Kyo before he could get out the door. She spun around with him and… well, she almost broke him in half…

Everyone in the room that wasn't a Sohma gasped. Kyo was being thrown around like a toy in the hands of a preschooler.

Haruhi stood up. "Shouldn't we help him?" she said slightly scared of the young girl.

"Once Kagura starts… there's no stopping her… just wait, I think she's almost let off all her wonderful love steam." Shigure waved it off.

"She's so madly in love with Kyo she has to express it in this way… it is sort of scary but you get used to it."

* * *

Katie: and that's the end.

Yuki: at least I wasn't hurt at all.

Haru: … I was barely in it… what'd you do? Forget about me?

Katie: I guess I did a little.

Haru: a little. -.-' right.

Shigure: I thought Hatori was coming soon too?

Katie: yep!! You should ask Naomi about that. I'm not saying anything. So… BYE!!!

Naomi: … YOU BARELY COVERED ANYTHING!!! Typical, you leave all of the boring crap for me to write… I don't know how to be Akito and Kyoya!!! Sigh…

Katie: Holy crap how did you get here! This is supposed to be my chapter!!!

Naomi: I have a right to be in your chapter!!! Thanks for leaving all the crap for me!!!

Katie: Your welcome!

Twins: Thanks for reading!!! Review!!


	4. A Visit From The Doctor

Naomi: … I'm so tired!

Tamaki: Why?

Kyo: Yuki is boring her to sleep…

Yuki: har har… she went to bed at three in the morning… and got up at six in the morning.

Shigure: You would know…

Yuki: -///- shut up Shigure

Shigure: Lovey-Dovey-in-the…

Naomi: *punches Shigure*

* * *

"I see that your family specializes in medicine and you own a first-class hospital." Akito stated while looking at a biography that Kyoya gave him/her.

"I'm glad you approve of my father's establishment. Can I interest you in a business plan?" Kyoya asked casually.

"No." Akito replied.

"… uh-"Kyoya tried to regain Akito's interest.

"I said no! Now leave here! We already have a doctor." Akito yelled. (going with he) pointed towards the door for emphasis.

"Thank you for your time." Kyoya said trying to suppress the feeling of frustration. He walked out of the home quietly and broke an expensive statue when no one was looking.

* * *

The house of hectic people had calmed down a bit.

Kyo sat on one of the love seats almost unconscious while Kagura clung to his elbow.

"I feel sorry for him," Tamaki commented. "Then again…" he wondered what it would be like if Haruhi acted like that.

"Knock it off." Haruhi glared at him. Tamaki sobbed.

"You don't have to shoot a death glare at me…" He said as he walked to a corner.

"What's up with him? Why is he taking some of the floor boards out?" Haru asked.

"Tamaki, don't take the floor boards out to grow mushrooms again!!" Haruhi yelled.

"Again?" Haru repeated.

"I wasn't going to grow mushrooms… I was going to bury myself…" Tamaki mumbled. Haruhi sighed.

"Drama king."

Bang Bang

Someone knocked on the door. Shigure got up to greet even more guests.

"Hello Hatori! Oh goody, you brought Ayame too!" Shigure cheered.

Yuki tensed.

"Yes! And I heard that you have some new guests waiting to adore me!" Ayame announced a little too loud and skipped past Hatori to allow himself in.

"I came here to do a check-up." Hatori informed Shigure.

"Another check up on Yuki's prissy Bronchial crap." Kyo brought the energy to insult Yuki.

Yuki glared at Kyo.

"No, actually, I'm here to check on you, Kyo." Hatori said walking toward him.

"What's wrong!?" Kagura panicked.

"Oh nothing, I just think that Kyo has… breast cancer."

"…" Kagura froze in concern.

The twins broke in a fit of laughter. "HA! The guy has a womans' disease!"

Kyo turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. "No I don't! Dammit Hatori, don't make fun of me!" He screamed in protest. Hatori lifted his shirt slightly.

"Your ~~~~~ are swollen." Hatori announced in an even tone.

Everyone roared in laughter except for Kagura and Hatori.

Kyo bowed his head in embarrassment.

"I'll do some check-ups every now-and-then, but I think you'll be okay." Hatori said. Kagura gasped in relief.

"Then why did you even bring this subject up! I'm fine!" Kyo yelled. He ran upstairs and on the roof.

"uhh- Kyo," Tohru called after him.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. We had a good laugh, don't continue to make fun of him 'Kay?" Shigure made himself clear to everyone.

Everyone nodded as they gasped to catch a breath. Hatori smiled slightly.

"Oh my dear little brother!" Ayame called for Yuki.

Yuki sighed.

"Will you introduce me to your new friends so they will know how to praise me?!" Ayame asked. 'They're not exactly friends of mine.' Yuki thought.

Yuki pointed to each member of the host club and simply stated their names.

"Oh what a lovely bunch of people!" Ayame praised and shook everyone's hand.

Kyo came down from the roof to get something to drink. He ignored Kagura's over-enthusiasm on his arrival.

Ayame paused when he saw Haruhi. "And you are the loveliest of them all, are you single?" He asked while he fingered her chin. Haruhi sighed in exasperation. 'Oh great; another freak.'

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tamaki and Kyo screamed at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Looks like a competition to claim this beautiful girl!" Ayame announced in delight.

"No… I'm not!" Kyo stuttered. He growled and left the crazy group of intruders to lay on the roof once again.

Haruhi walked away from Ayame's grasp. "Don't you think we should go find Kyoya?" she asked concerned for her… acquaintance.

"He's probably already at the house that he needed to go to… we can worry about him later," the Kaoru said.

"We should go out somewhere. It's getting a little stuffy with all of these people." Haru stated.

"Where would we go? Is it okay with everyone else?" Tohru asked. Everyone looked at Haru.

"We can go to the… summer house…" He suggested. Everyone talked to each other with excitement.

"The summer house isn't any bigger than here, but I guess looking at the girls…" Shigure thought out loud. Haruhi stared at him.

* * *

'Where could everyone else be?' Kyoya thought to himself as he looked in a phone booth near a public telephone.

'I didn't tell them where we were going. They could be anywhere…' His finger scrolled through the S section. It stopped when he reached Akito Sohma. He sighed in disgust when he continued scrolling.

'Shigure Sohma?' Kyoya questioned the phone book. He dialed the number it had written under the name.

The telephone rang three times when Tohru picked it up.

"Hello?" Tohru asked.

"Is this Shigure Sohma?" Kyoya asked

"Hold on." Tohru said. "Shigure! Someone is calling!" Tohru yelled. She didn't cover the speaking end of the phone so it made Kyoya's ears ring.

Kyoya waited impatiently.

"Hello?" Shigure asked.

"Hello, my name is Kyoya, and I think some of my friends are at your house." He informed.

"Kyoya's friends, phone for you!" Shigure yelled once again slightly deafening Kyoya's ears.

"Hello, Kyo?" Kagura asked in an eager voice.

"I'm not Kyo, my name is Kyo-YA!" He snapped.

"He isn't Kyo! I think one of the new guests should get the phone!" Kagura yelled, thankfully covering the speaking end.

Kyoya was about to hang up before another stranger tried to talk to him.

"Hello?" The Hitachiin brothers asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are you guys at?!" Kyoya demanded.

"Kyoya? Were at Shigure Sohma's home, do you know where it is?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya looked down at the phone book. "Yes, I'll be there." Kyoya stated. He hung up the phone.

* * *

"Kyoya says he's coming… "Kaoru informed his twin brother.

"That means we have to wait until he gets here before we can go to the summer home…" Hikaru sighed.

"That's okay, we should get Kisa and Hiro to come over again!" Momiji said.

"I think we have enough guests already." Yuki told him.

"We need to go back to the main house." Hatori told Yuki. Ayame sighed in disappointment.

"And Kagura, you should go before Kyo gets too angry." Shigure told her. Kagura sighed in disappointment as well.

"Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all!" Ayame yelled before they stepped out of the front doors.

* * *

Kyo- Finally you get that freaking chapter done!

Naomi- Shut up… (not in the mood to argue)

Honey- What's wrong?

Naomi- Nothing, I just don't think it's worth arguing with a fictional character like Kyo anymore…

Kyo- ??? Was that supposed to be an insult?

Naomi- Dumbass.

Haruhi- Reviews! Naomi gets hyper if you write one!

Naomi- She's not kidding.


End file.
